Nostalgia
by NadeshikoLove1224
Summary: Based on Ever After High: Storybook of Legends. Good King and Evil Queen were always considerably different, but in the past they shared a deep bond. During a talk, the two talk about the past as nostalgia sets in.


So off of my usual Winx fanfics-those of which I will be getting back to-Ever After High attracted my attention from the miniseries and dolls. I bought the book, The Storybook of Legends and ideas popped up in my mind and this was one. I hope you guys enjoy Nostalgia.

Warning: This fanfic follows Ever After High: The Storybook of Legends universe, not the mini-series. You will not be able to follow this fanfic without reading the book.

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own Ever After High. Ever After High is owned by Mattel. Ever After High: The Storybook Legends is written by Shannon Hale a published under Little, Brown and Company. This fanfic was created for entertainment purposes with high respects to Mattel, Little, Brown and Company and Shannon Hale.**_

* * *

Chapter 1

Cook rubbed her hands together. Whether in anger, sadness, excitement or smitten she wanted to cook, cook something big and extravagant. She rummaged through the pantry and fridge, looking for something to make into something else and slamming items when she opted not to use them. The pea butter and tune-a-fish were almost her main ingredients before she sighed heavily, bring her back to a rational state as she took her usual ingredients. She grabbed butter, flour and water, pounding the mixture into dough as she released her anxiety on the moldable surface, then taking a rolling pin to flatten the dough.

"Cook, please relax."

She pressed harder into the dough. "Your highness, I'm fine. I know what I'm doing."

"...I think I need to go. I have to understand something instead of leaving everything blank."

"Then go."

"But, you're actions aren't agreeing with me."

Cook had the right to feel. She knew she did not have the right to enforce her opinion. She would have stood between the hallway that lead this half of the castle to the next or using her might, pushed him back with the strength of a Footer Ball player. But her opinion should not be enforced and knowing how gentle the King was might prevent him from doing what _might _need to be done by solely telling him her opinion. She hummed, ignoring Good's presence.

Good King stood silently for a while, then made his way out the kitchen and dining hall where Butternut and Pie drew mainly art of Raven. Pie muttered how much he missed Good's daughter.

"Your Highness!"

Good turned back in time: narrowly catching his golden crown as Cook tossed it to him. He was not a fan of wearing it; at times it felt like a weight on his head.

"Good, don't just stare at it put it on!" Cook insisted, then proceeded to adjust his crown when she was not amused for the way he placed it. She flocked the flour from her hands to her apron before fixing the artifact, sucking her teeth. "Geez, at least you can do is show her your royalty and need to be treated with respect." Cook half smiled when she saw Good amused with her actions.

* * *

It was not in Good's character to dislike, but at times he would mention his dislike for certain things. He had his preferences, but to dislike related to the words he did not take to: despise, loathe and hate. Those words could narrow your view on life, forcing your emotions to become a physical wall for succession. Those words were also a protection of something, or someone who might hurt you. Even so despise sounded with a spit of acid, loathe was a simmering vat of poison potion and hate blacked the corners of your heart as the gunk seeped into the arteries until what was left of your _heart_ was a black hole. When the time came, Good opted to use the word dislike; Dislike was much softer word, it was a direct opposite to like, and like referred to a subtle admiration for things. Good could stretch "dislike" into many levels of personal preference as he crossed the divider of the castle:

Good _disliked_ the dark walls of the other side.

Good _disliked_ the gargoyle busts (a gift from the gargoyle king after Evil helped him plot of his invasion of the forest faeries) that stood in the middle of Evil Queen's portraits.

Good _disliked _the bone rats with their dirt-stained fur and snarls as they snagged on to the bones of decaying birds that found their ways in, but not out of this side of the castle.

The chill from the weather blended with the chill up his spine as he stopped feet from the metal guards standing in front of Queen's bedroom. The sides of his conscience began to take over: one opting to head back to the smaller half of the castle, having a talk with Cook and watching Pie and Butternut play. The other side forced him closer to the guards, both parted for him to enter and one guard with the green staff designed top to bottom in Arcane magical symbols told him "Do not touch the mirror." He knew that; Raven told him that's how the procedure went.

But knowing what to expect did not stop him from doing the same mental debate while in his ex's chambers. The dark purple drapes covered the windows of the bedroom, casting no light in sleeping quarters. Her queen sided bed-a Queen's proper mattress-was covered in a dark purple velveteen sheet. Black and grey pillows of oblong, rectangular and round shapes covered her bed. The greatest thing identified was how dirty and dusty the bedroom was. Spiders with black bodies and purple stripes spun their webs over the silver chandelier, the dresser, the vanity, the door of her walk in closet, the black stands of her bed, corners of the room, on the sides of the bed frame, her cauldron, and her mighty –but thankfully broken— scepter that laid on the purple carpet. Cobwebs entirely covered the plush chair of her chamber, the creatures being creative with their work in this area as the design of the webs resembled a pumpkin. The cobwebs drizzled with a fine white coat of dust. King would have to dust off before her entered his side of the castle due to Cook and her son's allergies.

Good King's forehead wrinkled when his gaze of Evil's portrait sunk into his consciences. The portrait of Evil hung above her bed, staring down at the person watching-every direction they turned her eyes seem to follow. This was also his bedroom once; the nights he shared with his ex in this room filled with love, passion and ecstasy when the two enjoyed each other's company. The windows were open those nights as the sounds of the lovers escaped the walls of the room while the _very_ _nosy _shadows listen. From their love, a girl was born and their life started out rather simple until Evil's destiny kicked in.

The Queen never argued about her destiny or disagreed with the role she had to take unlike her successor, but in her early years that did not stop her from enjoying life. At that time and even after signing the book, Evil thought of her role as Sleeping Beauty's enemy as it was, a role. It would take a sometime after graduating Ever After High to perform the task and the task was a rather short one since the story had to make many changes to accommodate each successor (no stepmother, hunter's role is diminished, the kingdom nonsense, etc...) But soon after her destiny was accomplished, the dark powers twisted her. She was a very dark person beforehand but afterwards, her plots, attacks and revenge grew more in scale. She pursued Sleeping Beauty, Snow White and King Charming after the story was over, trying her black magic to ruin their lives. She got in the middle of kingdom wars, helping the villain's side to win. She also wrecked Wonderland after several issues with Red Queen and the Queen of Hearts (Evil thought they were morons stuck to the ways of the storybook and used her powers against the Wonderlandians to teach both Villains a lesson in Basic Servitude.)

In simple terms, she overstepped her boundaries. Her evil destiny played out, but she wanted more and more and_ more and more _got her locked within her mirror.

The mirror stood on Evil's bedroom wall, the silver edges of the mirror had an intricate design shaped like briars. It was a wedding gift from Wicked Fairy, the fairy that cursed Sleeping Beauty to a century sleep.

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall..." Good recited, "...show me the greatest tormentor of them all..." Good's reflection was no more as the magic behind the mirror shifted. Soon Evil faced the King, her smile weaken after seeing it was her ex and not Raven who summoned her.

"Oh, you..." She said coldly. "What do you want?"

Good sighed, "I think it's time for us to talk."


End file.
